Case 5: Abduction
by ggirl72
Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate the case,. Why was Catherine abducted and what does Sam Braun have to do with it?
1. abduction

TITLE:

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, but will he be kicked off the case, after finding out that the reason for the abduction. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Gil Grissom?

* * *

"WHY NOT?" Lindsey screamed at her mother in the middle of the store. "All the girls are wearing them, why do I have to be different? Why can't I just have one?"

Catherine shook her head at the tweleve year old " You are not wearing a skirt this short anywhere, not at home, not at a friends house and certianly not at school, the answer is and until your are old enough always will be no."

Lindsey stomped her foot " Why do you have be so difficult, it's not that big of a deal it's just a skirt, it's not even that short, and Elizabeth has one, Come on Mom, you want to be it in don't you?"

Catherine nodded her head " Yes, but you don't a short skirt to fit in.You're not getting it Lindsey and that is final."

Lindsey glared at her mother " This is bull" she murmered

Catherine made a face " What did you say to me?"

Lindsey clenched her fist, " I said this is bull, I can't believe this, I hate you" She screamed and slammed down the basket she was carrying and took off toward the front of the store.

Catherine let out a large sigh and picked up the basket " The story of my life" she whispered to herself as she walked toward the front to catch up with her daughter.

At the front of the store Lindsey sat pouting on the bench, waiting for her mother.

Catherine paid for the items in her basket and proceeded to sit next to Lindsey.

"Linds-" she began only to have Lindsey stand up form the bench andwalk out of the stroe and into the parking lot.

Catherine shook her head, _'Ever time"_ she thought ' _I try to get close to her, spend time with her it always ends like this'_

Catherine caught up to Lindsey who was already at the tahoe and tried to talk to her again.

"Lindsey, you have to understand that you are not old enough for an outfit like that, your still a young girl"

Lindsey climbed in the tahoe ignoring her mother

"Lindsey?" Catherine tired once more " Lindsey come on"

"What Mom" Lindsey fianlly replied " You don't have to say anything, it was just a skirt, you are just trying to ruin my life,whatever, i will get over it."

Catherine but her bags in the back seat " Lindsey you know that's not it at all -"

Lindsey cut her off " You think if I wear a short skirt I'll start to think like you, like a stripper, well I won't mom, I'm smarter then that, besides I don't want to be anything like you"

Catherine was stunned with hurt, sure Lindsey had said hurtful things here and there but she never really meant them but this, this was the ultimate.

Catherine could feel the tears swelling and she wanted nothing more then to break down and cry right then and there.

Catherine was ready to start the engine when she saw the man across from her, struggling with his crutches trying to carry bags and get in to his van. When the man dropped his bags and one crutch Catherine jumped out of the tahoe to help him.

"Can I give you a hand sir" Catherine said bending down to pick up his crutch.

"Thank you" The man smiled at her " I broke my leg in three places while playing hockey with my son...he's just turned 10, and well, the ice got the best of me. I would get my wife to help me but the two of them are still in the store"

Catherine placed the mans bags in the back of his van while he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Your welcome" Catherine smiled " And have a Merry Christmas" she said turning away

"Oh" the man called to her " My keys, I dropped my keys and they fell under the the tire could you grab them, I am afraid if I get down there I will never get back up."

Catherinesmiled and bent down to find the keys.

* * *

Lindsey watched impatiently from the tahoe for mother, she was about to honk he horn when something happened that did not make sense to her.

The man who had appeared to be injured climbed out of the front seat with a crutch in hand, stood over her mother and lifted the crutch over her head.

"MOM!" Lindsey screamed from the tahoe and slammed the horn. "MOM! Watch out!"

Catherine looked over at her daughter and then up at the man just as his crutch came crashing down on her head.

Catherine's body fell backward in shock as blood trickled down the side of her face and onto the pavement below.

Lindsey watched in shock as her mother stopped moving. " MOM?" She whispered to herself not sure if she should get out of the tahoe or stay inside with the doors locked.

"MOM!" Lindsey scremaed again tears running down her face as the man lifted her mother and placed her in the back of his van. The man looked around and glared at Lindsey.

Lindsey froze in her place as the man climbed in his van and drove away.


	2. falling

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, 

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, but will he be kicked off the case, after finding out that the reason for the abduction. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Gil Grissom?

* * *

Gil was at his desk working on hours of paper work when he got the call.

"Grissom"

"Gil, it's Brass, We need you "

Gil put down his pen wanting more details " what's going on?"

"A female was abducted from the parking lot of Wilkes Square, pretty much a deserted parking lot a this time of night, We only have one witness but she won't talk, to be honest she is reqeuting only to speak with you"

"With me?" Gil questioned " Why, do I know her?"

"Gil" Brass stopped him not wanting to give him any more information on the phone. " Just get down here asap amd bring the gang."

"Well, it's Cath's night off anf Nick and Sara are already on a case, Warrick is just finishing up, I will call him and tell him to meet me, should I get Cath?"

Brass did not reply " Gil just hurry, I will worry about Cath"

* * *

Gil arrived at the Mall within twenty mintes and was ready to work

"So what do we know so far, any specifics?" he asked meeting Brass at the yellow tape.

Before you go any further there is something I want to tell you."

Gil was not sure what was going on, but hated that he was wasting time

"Brass, what?"

Brass sighed " I don't know how to tell you this, The women that was abducted tonight, it was Catherine. I'm sorry Gil, she was here with Lindsey and I have not been able to get the whole story because Lindsey won't talk, but she is waiting for you, she is shaken up, and she wants to be with someone she trusts, some one her mom really trust, andt that would be you"

Gil did not know what to say, from the moment he heard Catherine was abducted everything else seemed oblivious to him. His heart began to pound until he thought it would burst out of of his rib cage, he felt dizzy and everytihng seemed to be falling.

"Lindsey" he murmered " Take me to her."

* * *

Lindsey was sitting in the back of an ambulance when Gil called her name

"UNCLE GIL!" She yelled out and ran to him, Gil opened is arms to her.

"Uncle Gil, he hurt her, the man who took my mom, he hit her in the head, with wih his crutch.. adn she was not moving, mom wasn't moving and she couldn't move Uncle Gil."

"Lindsey" Gil took her by that hand "Are you hurt at all?"

Lindsey shook her head "No, he didn't hurt me , just mom."

Gil nodded " Okay, We are going take you back ti the lab and ask you some questions okay? And I will be there with you the whole time if that's what you want"

Lindsey nodded " Uncle Gil" she whispered and began to cry " I was mean to her"

Gil made a face " What do you mean?"

"To mom, I yelled at her because she wouldn't buy me this skirt I wanted, and I told her I hated her, and I said some really mean things, and I hurt her and now.. what if I don't get to tell her I am sorry? What if I never get to tell her?"

Gil pulled Lindsey into a hug " Don't worry about the fight, your mom loves you no matter what and she knows that you love her no matter what, and we are going to find your mom, I promise, your mom is going to be home for christmas."

* * *

Lindsey and Gil sat at the table in the interrogation room waiting for Brass to arive.

"Sorry, I took so long Lindsey" Brass smiled at her as he walked in the room " We can start right away"

Brass sat down across from her " Do you want me to ask or Gil to ask the questions?"

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders " Doesn't matter, aslong as Uncle Gil can stay"

Brass nodded " yeah that's fine"

"Okay Lindsey, this will be real easy all I need you to do is tell me what you saw , what happened"

Lindsey looked over at Gil

"It's okay Gil smiled " take your time"

Lindsey took a deep breath " Okay..."


	3. waking up

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, but will he be kicked off the case, after finding out that the reason for the abduction. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Gil Grissom?

* * *

The man sat in a chair across from the bed Catherine was lying on and watched her.

When she began to stir he walked toward the bed with a bowl in hand.

Catherine opened her eyes and he was the first thing shesaw and everything came rushing back to her.

Catherine first instinct was to open her mouth to scream but he was way ahead of her and had his hand over her mouth before she could act.

"Don't bother" he snapped " there is no point in screaming, no one will hear you, but me and I don't like it, so if you scream I will have to hurt you and I don't want to, not yet, I mean your the most important thing to him, I would not want him to miss out of any of the fun."

Catherine made a face and pulled away " What did you want from me" she whispered trying to control her tears " Why did you bring me here?"The man pulled up his chair and handed her the bowl.

"I will explain after you clean your self up, we are going to make some movies" he smiled and walked out of the room locking the door behind.

* * *

"That's when he hit her on the head with one of his crutches and Mom stopped moving, I wanted to help her but I didn't know what to do. So Ijust sat there while he put my mom in his van and then he looked at me for a second and then he got in his van a drove away. Thats when I got out and ran inside and then they called you guys I guess."

Brass smiled at the young girl " Lindsey did you look at his license plate?"

Lindsye shook her head no " I'm sorry Uncle Gil, I should have done something to help her" she whispered as the tears came back.

Brass shook his head " No sweetheart you did the right thing, if you would have got out of the veichle he would have taken you or hurt you too."

"My mom is so brave" Lindsey began " but she only tried to help that man, why would he hurt her and take her away?" she turned to Gil

"I don't know sweetheart, but we are going to find your mom, so no more worries" Gil whispered

Gil turned to Brass "are we done here?"

Brass shook his head no " Lindsey said she saw the guy, take her down to the break room and I will have a sketch artist come work with her so we can find this guy and bring her mom home."


	4. revelations

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case, . Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Catherine cleaned her forehead and the dried blood that had run down the side of her face and waited for him to return.

"all done?" he smiled walking in to the room " I have some good news for you, I have decided to let you go?"

Catherine made a face " What do you mean?"

The man opened the door " Go ahead"

Catherine did not move

"Seriously ..go" The man waited a second and then smiled again " Just kidding, but I see you were far to smart to fall for that."

Catherine watched the man as he smiled at her

"You never told me why you brought me here" she snapped

The man walked over to the bed and slapped her in the face " I don't answer to you!"

Catherine's head snapped back and sent a shoot pain from the wound on her head running through her body.

"Please" she whispered trying not to sound afraid " Just tell me what you want"

The man laughed in her direction. "You want to know? Do you really think it will help your situation?"

Catherine shook her head " Is it money?" she asked him " Do you want money from me?"

"Let me start off by teling you myname, It's Harrison Grears, you may or may not know me. About a year ago I was working with a very important business man. Together we made money by the thousands. For five years we were partners until one day he just drops me, with out warning he changes everything, he took my ideas and my money and my casino, the casino I worked side by side with him to manage and run."

By this time Catherine had a full idea of who he was talking about but did not let on.

" I was so successful..we were so successful and then he got a some sort of reality check when you came in to the picture"

Catherine made a face " Me? what did.." she began but he cut her off.

"You had to that damn test didn't you, you jus thad to know if he was your father, and once he knew, everything for me was lost, I found out that all the money and his Casino..everything was going to go to you when he died, and I was cut out of the deal, he left me with nothing but the shirt on my back.I am still trying to figure out why he would give it to you, it's not even that he is a really good father, you never see him, he shows up here and there when someone is murdered and yet he was going to give it all away to you and your brat, and Iwas going to get nothing."

Catherine watched him stunned, she knew he was talking about Sam Braun, but why she had brought here here was still not making sense and why Sam was planning to give her everything he owned thatwas not making sense either.

"I don't understand? What does this have to do with me?" She asked "I don't have anything to do with him, and I don't want anything to do with him, the fact that we share some chromosomes is irreleveant here, if you have a problem with Sam then you need to go to him, and leave me out of it."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed " Don't make excuses, the point is, Sam is going to pay and I am going to use you and your friend to help me"

"My friend?" she whispered

"Thats' right Sam Braun is going to die and your good friend and collegue Gil Grissom is going to kill him, and then once that is done, he is going to kill you"

Catherine shook her head " you'll never get him to do it, there is nothing in the world that would make Gil hurt someone, including me"

" Don't be so sure, I have been wathching him for awhile and I know that everyone has their price, Gil's may not be of any cash value but I am sure we can figure something out" He smiled flicking on the video camera he had set up.

"I could make that man do anything I want as long as I have the most important thing in his life under my thumb" He said walking toward her.

"It's a shame that in the end everyone loses, I would hate for Lindsey to grow up a orphan, but that's how is has to be" he whispered into her as he ran his hand through her hair " but for now, until Sam is dead of course, you and I are going to have some fun"

Catherine pulled away " Don't you touch me!" she screamed swatting his hand away " you'll never get away with any of this, my daughter saw your face, and by now eveyone is out looking for me, so don't get your hopes up. I would hate for you to be disappointed"

"Smart ass" he snickered raising his hand to strike her " you won't rattle me and mess with my head, Catherine I am in control, and I know that when your not in control, it eats you up inside"

Catherine fell backward and keeled overas his fist meet her stomach. She began to swing her fists at him when he pulled her up by the hair and slammed her into a nearby wall.

"I don't care" she snapped at him " Do what you want, He will never do what you want no matter what you do to me"

Harrison laughed once more " I am goign to do it no matter what happens to Sam, but the longer Gil waits the more time you and_ have" and he gripped her face to kiss her._

_"NO!" Catherine screamed as he pulled her toeard the bed " please, I will give you money you don't haveto do this._

_Harrison ignored her and pushed down on to the bed, one last timebefore proceeding he looked over at the camera and smiled._


	5. video tape

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case, . Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Gil sat at his desk and stared at the picture infront of him. Hours ago Lindsey had given the description of the man who had taken her mother, Lindsey had soon cried herself to sleep on the couch beside him and now all Gil could do was wait.

Greg was in the lab processing the blood found at the scene although Lindsey had told him she was certain it was her mothers, Warrick was off with Nick interviewing anyone at the mall who may have seen something besides Lindsey, and Sara was with Brass making sure everyone knew the face they were looking for.

Gil stared at the picture harder, he had sworn he had saw this face before, but where and with who?

Gil's train of thought was derailed when Lindsey began to call out in her sleep.

"Mommy!" she began to scream " Please don't hurt her!"

Gil jumped out of his seat and was beside her within seconds trying to wake her.

"Lindsey'" he whispered softly " Wake up, your dreaming."

Lindsey's eyes soon fluttered open nd she quiclky sat up "MOM!" she screamed looking around the office frantically " MOM!"

Gil pulled her into a hug " No Lindsey, it was a dream, your mom is not here, you have to calm down , it was just a dream"

"Oh Uncle Gil, it was horrible" Lindsey began as she started to cry " Mommy was calling for me to help her and I couldn't get out of the tahoe and she was crying , and the man was hitting her and then she just stopped moving and then the man just drove away and then you came and you told me that she died and she was just gone,"

Gil hugged her tighter " Lindsey, I am going to do my best to bring your mom home, I promise, but until them you and I have to be really strong for her."

Lindsey wiped a stray tear " Okay" she whispered lying back down " Thank you Uncle Gil, I love you"

Gil smiled and felt like crying himself " you know I love you too"

Lindsey laid quietly for awhile and soon had drifted back to sleep.

Gil sat and watched her until Brass came racing down the hallway with a package in hand.

"Gil!" he called sticking his head in the door " this came for you as I was coming in, it may be from our kidnapper."

Gil took the package from his hands and began to open the envelope " it's a video tape" he made a face " let's take it to the break room Lindsey is sleeping"

Gil and Brass made their way to the break room where Sara, Nick and Warrick were waiting.

"Hey boss" Warrick walked up to him " how you holding up?

Gil shook his head " I'm fine, let's just see what's on this tape"

Gil slid the tape into the vcr and with the remote he pressed play.

For a minute or two all there was, was fuzzy, blurring images until the picture came clear and voices were heard and faces were seen.

"That's our guy" Brass was the first to speak as Harrison, the man in the video sat in front of the camera on a stool and began to speak.

_"First of all" Harrison spoke " This is directed at Gil Grissom and him only, if anyone else watches this tape there will be no mercy for dear Catherine, So all unwanted parties vacate the room now."_

Sara made a face " how would he even know we were in here and if we did watch the video?"

Gil looked over at her and made a face to keep it down or leave the room.

_"I am not going to waste any time Mr. Grissom, I would not want to keep Catherine waiting so here is the deal I have for you, Sam Braun, I want him dead and I need you to kill him for me, I will be contacting you in a little while and telling you how and when and where I want this done, and if you are successfull in getitng rid iof him, then you can have her back, let what is about to happen be a little reminder to you that the longer you wait the more Catherine will suffer, and you can sit there and pretend that you don't care, but you and I both know just how much you feel for her and we would not want Lindsey growing up knowing that Uncle Gil is the reason her mommy is dead."_

Gil watched in horror and shock as the video continued and Harrison began to slap Catherine around, but what Gil saw next was worse. Everything happened so fast and the next thing Gil saw was Harrison on top of Catherine. As the team watched Catherine's cries for her attacker stop echoed throughout the room.

Gil's breathing grew heavy and he began to clench his fist, felt sick, so sick to his stomach that he did not think he could hanlde much more, he wanted nothing more then to find this man and kill him with his bare hands and that was he planned to do for what Catherine was going through.

For quite some time the video played on and Gil had just about enough, not being able to take anymore he slammed the controller against the wall and stormed out of the breakroom and continued until he reached the bathrooms.

Brass paused the video and went after him.

"Gil" he called walking into the bathrooms to the sound of Gil's heaving "Gil, you have to calm your self, you can't get worked up, and I know that sounds stupid but is the truth."

Seconds later Gil came out of the stall and walked over to the sink to wash his face and mouth, he then looked at Brass on his way out.

"Don't you tell me how to feel, you watched the same thing I did, you can go to hell"

Gil went back to the breakroom to dee the tape on pause and on the screen was Harrison, smiling at him, that evil and twisted smile.


	6. meeting Mr Braun

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?

Gil walked down the corridor toward the end of the hall and stopped before two large men guarding two large doors. The two men stopped him by raising his hands and waited for Gil to speak.

"I am here to see Mr. Braun." Gil looked back and forth at the two men. "He may or may not be expecting me but either way my warrant says I get to go in."

The two men looked at each other and then at Brass who was coming down the hall toward them and opened the door.

Sam Braun was in the middle of a phone call when he looked up startled "What the hell is going on here? Tony," he yelled at his security agents "I thought I said no interruptions, which clearly means no visitors."

Tony looked over at Sam "Sorry boss, they have a warrant. Do you need us to stay?"

Sam shook his head "No If I need you I will call."

The two men left the room and returned to their posts. Brass stayed by the door while Gil approached Sam's desk.

"Well, I am certain that no one has died in my casino lately so what did I do to receive such a pleasant visit from the two of you?"

"Enough with the sarcasm," Gil snapped slamming the videotape down on the desk along with the suspects picture.

Sam's facial expression changed immediately, indicating he knew exactly who he was looking at.

"Looks familiar doesn't he?" Gil snapped, "What's his name and where can I find him?"

Sam looked from the picture to Gil and then to Brass and back to Gil "What's this?" he asked pointing toward the videotape

"It's a video tape of your daughter and this guy" Gil began only to be cut off by Sam.

"What do you want me to do with it, am I supposed to watch it?" he asked making more of a mocking tone then a serious tone.

"It's funny is it, you obviously haven't seen the news, eight hours ago your only daughter was kidnapped...by this man, now this guy is pissed and it's not because of what Catherine did, it all has to do with you and it seems that she keeps getting blamed for mistakes you make."

Sam looked at Gil with his mouth hanging partly open, "What do you mean kidnapped? What? I don't understand, you think it was Harrison?"

"Harrison…Harrison what?"

Sam sat up in his chair "Harrison Grears, he was my business partner for almost five years and he was pulling me down so I dropped him."

"You mean you sold him out, took all his earnings and his ideas, robbed him blind and let him with nothing, and now I am assuming he wants it back, and he wants you dead and he is using Catherine to do it." Gil yelled as he removed his gun from his holster.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled as he reached for his security button.

"Don't even push that button, "Gil yelled as he pointed his gun at him, "He asked me to kill you, that's why I came here, to get rid of you and get Catherine back before he could hurt her again."

"Harrison Grears is harmless," Sam stopped reaching and sat slowly down in his desk "he is all talk, he won't hurt Catherine, he's bluffing"

Gil gripped his gun and glared at Sam "HARMLESS?" he screamed "HARMLESS? I'LL SPARE YOU THE TROUBLE OF WATCHING THE VIDEO AND JUST FILL YOU IN. BUT THAT HARMLESS MAN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT RAPED HER! HE RAPED HER BECAUSE HE HATES YOU! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY TO CATHERINE WHEN SHE COMES HOME? IF SHE COMES HOME? BETTER YET WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY TO YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER? THE GRANDDAUGHTER THAT WATCHED HER MOTHER GET KNOCKED OUT AND THROWN IN THE BACK OF THE VAN! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER?"

Sam raised his hands to calm Gil and looked over at Brass "A little help here." Sam watched as Brass shrugged his shoulders "Okay just put the gun down. What do you need me to do?"

Gil lowered the gun "You have to lay low until she is home safe and he is caught, that means no working. No seeing or talking to anyone, no business, to the world and most importantly to Harrison you are dead!"

Sam shook his head "No, I have a casino to run and I can't-"

Gil raised the gun again "I could kill you and then we would not have to pretend and I wouldn't care if I had to go to jail for the rest of my life, all that matters is that Catherine gets brought home and she is with her daughter."

Sam watched Gil and then Brass "Okay, I'll do it."

Gil lowered his gun and grabbed the videotape and the picture "Get your stuff, tell no one where you are going or what's happening, if Catherine dies, so do you."

Gil walked toward the door and reached for the handle when Sam called to him.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Gil looked back at him "Yeah, I guess I do."


	7. contact

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything,**

**Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case, . Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?**

* * *

Gil watched as Lindsey as she sat across from him at the break room table reading a magazine. 

Everyday she looked more and more like her mother " Lindsey?" he began only to be interuppted by his cell phone.

"Grissom." he called into the phone

"_Mr Grissom, I take it you got my video tape, I hope the messgae got across"_ Harrison called into the phone_ " I hope you realize for Catherine's sake what your up against"_

"'What do you want" Where's Catherine?" he yelled

Immidiatley Lindsey jumped to her feet and ran to his side " Is that my mom?"

Gil shook his hand at her to keep it down and focused back on the call at hand.

_"Mr Grissom, I won't waste anymore of your time, you know where Sam Braun works, you know where to find him and hey, your the investigator, I am sure you can finish him off and make it look like an accident, without leaving any evidence behind, All I want is for him to be dead by noon tomorrwo afternoon, not a moment before. And Gil I will be watching, closer then you think, and if you screw up or try anything, Catherine will be starring in another video and I gaurantee that it will be worse then the first."_

Gil called in to the phone at him but he had hung up before Gil could reply.

"DAMIT " Gil yelled slamming the phone down

Lindsey starred at him tears forming in her eyes " Uncle Gil is my mom..-"

"NO" He told her "don't think like that, your mom is fine I promised I would bring her home and that's what I am going to do, She is going to be here for christmas and you'll get to tell her you are sorry and how much you love her and you'll never have to worry or be afraid ever again."

Lindsey hugged him " thank you"

Gil smiled " No problem, you know I love you and your mom and I only want the best, for both of you"

* * *

Catherine sat curled up in a ball against the wall on the cold cement floor, her body trembling, fearing the return of her captor. 

Harrison returned to the room, making Catherine jump to her feet to be ready for his next move

"Relax" Harrison snapped " I just thought you should know that I talked to Gil and told him what to do and if he pulls through and does what I ask then maybe just maybe I will reconsider gefting rid of you of course it will his decison in the end"

Catherine did not respond to him and kept her eyes on the floor

"Don't be scared sweetheart" he said placing his hand on her face, " Everything that happend, happend for a reason, don't blame yourself for what happened and don't blame yourself for what's to come"

Catherine looked up at him, her eyes full of fear at his last words " Of whats to come," echoed in her head and she felt her eyes tearing up as Harrison left the room and left her in the dark.


	8. killing Mr Braun?

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything,**

**Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?**

Gil looked at his watch and walked up the stair to Sam's hotel suite. Sam was in the kitchen fixing himself a drink when the door slammed open and Gil entered quietly and removed his gun.

As Sam came from the kitchen the glass in his hand smashed to the floor when he saw Gil standing in front of the door with a gun pointed at him.

"What the hell…how did you get in here?" Sam yelled "What do you want shouldn't you be out looking for my daughter's kidnapper?"

Gil shook his head "It's all taken care of. Once you die it is all going to be okay. Catherine will be okay, she will come home and live her life, worry free. You and your past and all the crap that goes with it will never hurt her again."

Gil gripped his gun and pulled the trigger letting off two shots

Sam fell backward as the bullet lodge in his chest and another in his leg.

Gil walked over to him and stood over his slowly dying body for a moment he watched him until he heard the sirens and Gil knew it was time for him to go.

Gil walked into his office, flopped down in his chair and flipped on his TV. Within the hour every news station had made Sam Braun's murder their top story.

Harrison had waited for the newsflash all morning and wheeled a TV in the room he was holding Catherine in and flipped it on.

"Well sweetie, I guess your time is almost up. Gil came though for me. Sam Braun was killed today, shot twice as you can see, that's his body being wheeled out on the gurney."

He pointed towed the screen and smiled at the television screen as the stretcher was lifted in to the ambulance

"Guess it is time to Call Gil and see what he wants to do with you" he smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

Gil grabbed the phone on the first ring and did not even have to speak

Harrison smiled at Catherine as he spoke, "Go to the bus station bathroom and wait in the fourth stall. In their you will find, a bag and some handcuffs. Put the bag on your head leave your cell phone, your pager, your keys and drop them in the toilet. If you tell anyone, or let anyone know where you are going or what's happening I will know, and I will kill her while you are on the other end of the line. Trust me she will suffer."


	9. turning him against her

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Gil walked quickly into the bus station and ran directly for the public washrooms.

As he entered the area his heart began to pound and his head began to spin. _What if Catherine was already dead and and this was just a ploy to catch me off guard? _He thought to himself.

Gil reached for the door handle on the fourth stall and pushed the door open slowly.

Inside the stall Gil found the brown paper bag, propped up on the back of the toilet. In the paper bag he found a medium size sac a pair of handcuffs and a note at the bottom. Gil used a peice of tissue to handle the note in hopes to preserve any prints left on the paper and read aloud.

"_Put you're pager, cell phone and keys in the toilet, put the bag over you're head and the handcuffs on behind your'e back_."

Gil put the note on the back of the toilet and procedeed to place his cell phone in the toilet bowl, he then placed the bag over his head and use the handcuffs as directed.

* * *

Back at the lab Brass was racing around looking for Grissom when he came upon Warrick.

"Hey Warrick, have you seen Gil?"

Warrick nodded his head " Yeah, about twenty minutes ago, he got up and left, I don't know where he went, maybe to go see Lindsey at Catherine 's sister."

Brass made a face " Why would he just take off, I need to talk to him"

* * *

Gil sat on the seat of the toilet waiting for something to happen when he heard the main door to the washroom open and footsteps coming toward him.

Gil let out a small sigh and listened as the footsteps stopped infront of him.

Gil opened his mouth to speak but before anyhting could come out a strong shock went through his body and he slumped over against the wall and everything went black.

* * *

Gil woke up on the cold cement floor to his name being called.

"Gil?" Catherine whispered " Please wake up he is coming !"

" Cath" Gil opened his eyes " oh, Cath" he whispered pusing the hair from her face to see the bruises, I am going to get you out of here, he is not going to hurt you anymore."

Gil was slowly sitting up when Harrison entered the room. Gil quickly got to his feet and pulled Catherine to his side so Harrison would have to go through him if he wanted to get to her.

Harrison smiled at the two " You're very protective of her, It must be love"

"Cut the crap" Gil snapped "the deal was I kill Sam and you let Catherine go, Sam is dead, I kept my end of the deal, it's you're turn"

Harrison raised his arm for silence "the plan..my plan all along was to fill your head with a story you would buy, my plan was to get back at Sam by taking his daughter, I did that, then I planned to kill him, but I figured if I was taking his daughter I would use her as collateral and get someone eles to do it, that was you and you did, now you are a murder, I never intended for Catherine to get out of here alive, but I kept her alive for you, and then once you're done with her, the plan is for you to kill her."

Gil shook his head " Why would I do that, why would I kill her for you?"

Harrison began pacing back and forth in the room " I know you are in love with her, that you feel for her, but after twenty years Gil is it not clear that she doesn't love you, that she doesn't feel the same, she still has feelings for her ex and she always will, your her friend and that's all you will ever be until she finds new friends and then she won't need you. Face it Gil the fact that you can't tell her how you feel proves you know she doesn't feel the same."

Gil shook his head " You have no idea what your talking about."

"I know exactly what I am talking about, that's why I brought you here, I could have just killed her but I wanted you to have a chance,"

"A chance for what?" Catherine whispered to Gil

"A chance to have her Gil" Harrison responded to her " A chance to touch her, make love to her, you can't tell me that you don't dream about her, that you don't have wild fantasies about her, I know you do, it's normal when you want someone as bad as you want Catherine. But like I was saying all you could do was dream until now, I am offering her to you, go ahead Gil, Guys like us don't get women like that. Women like Catherine drive men like you and me to take what we want that's the only way you will get what you want from her, just take it."

Catherine had heard enough and came to her own defense " You shut up, Gil don't listen to him he's-" Catherine stopped when Gil let go of her hand and took a step away from her.

"Gil?" She whispered " What are you doing?"

Gil looked from Harrison and then back to Catherine

"Gil, No, don't listen tohim please" Catherine pleaded " He's crazy, he just wants you to help him hurt me Gil, he is playing with your head, don't let him"

"She's lying GIl" Harrison yelled " She is going to say anything now just to save her own ass, she could care less about you."

"SHUT UP" Catherine scremed " Gil" she lowered her tone " I love you Gil, don't let him tell you I don't "

"Bull!" he snapped "Gil if you two were to get back to the lab it would all be the same, it would be Catherine flauting and flirting in front of you, she will keep making you think you have a chance and then bam she blows you off, and shuts you down. Think about it Gil, Think about it"

Catherine looked from Gil to Harrison " Gil?...Gil please he is trying to mess with us!"

"Us?..US?" Gil screamed " There is no us, he's right you would go out with the worst of men, men that will hurt you and cheat on you, but you never even gave any thought to being with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Catherine yelled back trying to control the tears " I love you, I always have, why would I lie"

Harrison watched with a smile on his face as Gil turned against Catherine "Go ahead Gil..just take it"

Gil looked over at Harrison and smiled " I want to be alone with her." he snapped " I don't want you watching, you had your fun alone with her and now it's mine turn"

Catherine's eyes were wide with fear, she could not grasp what was happening.

"Gil" she whispered " What are you doi-"

"SHUT UP!" Gil screamed grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the wall " Just shut up!"

Harrison smiled with pride at his accomplishment " Take your time I'll be back in awhile"

Gil turned back to Catherine after Harrison had left.

Catherine backed away from him as he walked toward her "Gil please, I couldn't handle it Gil, you don't have to hurt me"

Gil grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him " follow my lead," he whispered " I am sorry I hurt you, but I had to make him think I was buying his line's , I would never hurt you on purpose, I would never even think of doing.. that to you"

"He said that you were going to kill me and that he-"

Gil cut her off " Don't worry about it, I am not going to let him hurt you, but I have to make it look like..like I ra..it doesn't matter, just follow my lead, act like you are afraid of me, I think that it is our only way out alive."


	10. the tape

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Brass was pacing back and forth in his office when his cell phone  
rang.

"Brass" he answered " Yes" he nodded his head.

There was a small pause when the man on the other line told him he  
had found an id badge and some gadgets in the toilet of the bus  
station bathroom.

"I'll be right their" Brass replied " Don't let anyone else in or  
out of the bathroom "it's now a piece of evidence"

* * *

Harrison stomped back into the room to see Gil standing over a  
terrified Catherine adjusting his belt buckle.

Harrison walked up to him a patted him on his back " Was it  
everything you ever dreamed" he laughed " I know she was good for me"

Gil clenched his fist he hated it, he hated it all, he wanted to  
grab Harrison by the throat for what he had done to her, but he  
couldn't do it yet, he had nothing to protect her with, nothing to  
protect himself with, if he put up a fight now they both would end  
up dead.

Gil smirked at him " The dumb bitch would'nt stop moving, but other  
then that it was good, even better then the dreams"

"Good" Harrison smiled as he walked over to a vent in the wall that  
contained a small video camera " I am going to add a message to this  
and we are going to send it to your friends at the lab, just so they  
know how we both feel now.

Gil's eyes darted toward Catherine who was more worried now then ever

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Gil screamed at Harrison " when I said  
alone it did not mean video tape it and send it out for them to see"

Harrison made a face " Chill out, they don't care anymore they fell  
like she had it coming to her"

Gil reached for the tape

"WHOA" Harrison pushed him away " Get a grip, your friends back at  
work have a right to know what kind of man your turning out to be, I  
bet they never guessed you become a rapist."

Harrison smirked at him " Don't do anything I wouldn't do until I  
get back"

Gil rushed over to Catherine and pulled her off the ground

"Gil, I didn't know he was taping I'm sorry""

Gil shook his head " Don't apologize, but we need a plan, if he  
watches that tape he is going to find out I never hurt you and he is  
going to be fuming"

* * *

Brass rushed into the bus station bathroom.

"Are you the man that called me?" he said looking over at a tall man  
who he assumed was the janitor

The man nodded without saying a word and handed him a bag .

In the bag was Gil's cell phone, his pager, and his id tags

Brass took the bag and walked out " Damn it Grissom where did you  
go?"

* * *

Gil and Catherine were in the midst of formulating a plan when the  
door swing open and Harrison burst in with gun him hand

"Do' you think you were going to get away with it? You thought you  
could fuck with me?" he screamed " I AM TIRED OF BEING FUCKED WITH!"

Gil grabbed Catherine and wrapped and arm around her and pulled her  
into him.

"Harrison let's talk about this" Gil tried talking to him calmly

"SHUT UP!" he yelled pulling Catherine clear out of his arms  
throwing her to the ground

"I thought you wanted her" he snapped pointing the gun at Gil " I  
thought you wanted to touch her. To feel her?"

Gil shook his head " I do but, I don't want to-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled again walking over to Gil and using the butt of  
the gun against the side if his head.

Before Gil could stop him he felt the pain and he fell to his knees

"Do it!" Harrison screamed " Make her want you, touch her like you  
have always wanted"

Gil looked over at Catherine who was trembling and then up at  
Harrison just to see the butt of the gun come down on his head again

"NOW!" Harrison ordered " Or I'll show you how it's done"

Gil's head was spinning but he reached out to pull Harrison's leg.

Harrison dodged him and kicked him in the mouth.

Gil spit out the blood and the tooth that had been forced out of  
place by the impact " You can't make me hurt her"  
"Take your pick' Harrison called again " You show me, or I'll show  
you, which do you think Catherine would prefer?"

Harrison jumped over to Catherine and pulled her up " Told you how  
it was going to end, I always get what I want, Daddy's dead and  
after Gil is done with you, you will be joining him"

Harrison pushed Catherine into Gil as he was standing up and they  
both landed on the floor. Gil leaning over Catherine

Gil looked her in the eyes and saw the fear, Catherine looked him in  
the eyes and saw the same fear.

"Don't listen to him, just let him kill me Gil" she whimpered "  
Don't let him put you in this position, I'm not worth it"

Gil shook his head " I won't hurt you like that, he will have to  
kill me first"

Harrison walked over to them and cocked his gun " What's it going to  
be Gil?"

Gil felt the cold tip of the gun press against his temple

"Gil" Catherine whispered

Gil shook his head " NO"

"I know what she wants Gil, go ahead" Harrison taunted

Gil shook his head " NO" he screamed fighting back his own tears

Once again the butt of the gun came down on Gil's head this time  
leaving a gash.

Gil looked at Catherine who was still under him and a small tear fell  
from his eye as he pinned her arms down.

"I'm sorry" he whispered " I'm so sorry"


	11. escape?

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

A small tear slide down the side of her face as Catherine clenched her eyes shut, waiting for Gil to make his move.

How am I going to cope?" she thought to herself " I would have had Gil to help me through Harrison's rape, Who's going to help me thorough his?" I should have expected this, Eddie would have done the same if he was in this position,My father got me into this mess, I hate men" she screamed to herself inside

"I hate you" She screamed out loud.

Catherine's eyes shot open when she felt her stomach lurch, just the fact that she knew Gil was considereing what Harrison had suggested made her sick to he stomach.

"Gil" she whispered " please get off me"

Gil did not move

"Gil, I would rather die, then go through this please don't do it."

Gil still did not budge

Catherine glared a him " I'll fight you Gil, I swear to god I won't make it easy for you."

Catherine looked over at Harrison who was smiling wickedly and then tried to squeeze out from under Gil but he was to heavy.

"GIl" he tried puhing him off " Get off!"

Catherine opened her mouth and began screaming a the top of her lungs

"Shut her up" Harrison snapped " Shut her up now"

Gil did not move even though he felt the presence of the gun at his head.

"Move!" Harrison screamed

It was not unitl Gil saw Harrison raise the gun to strike him, that he moved, Gil clmaped a hand over her mouth.

Catherine bit down on his hand and Gil fell backward as she scurried to her feet.

"You going to take that from her?" Harrison laughed, "You're not a man at all! I'll show you how it's done"

Catherine glared at Harrison and then at Gil and then she noticed the open door. All she needed was one second to catch Harrison of guard and she could run.

Catherine looked back over at Gil who in return noticed the door aswell and nodded to her.

Harrison took a step toward Catherine making sure to keep the gun pointed at Gil.

Gil climbed to his feet and quietly counted to himself " one, two three"

Gil charged at Harrison , Harrison tried to grip the trigger of the gun but was taken down by Gil.

"RUN?" Gil yelled at Catherine " Get out of here now!"

Catherine headed for the door and stopped " I'm not leaving you with him!" she turned back

"Get out of here Catherine." he screamed at her

"No" Catherine screamed running back to him

Gil punched Harriosn once more and took his gun. Stansing over him he pointed the gun " Not much of a man now are we" Gil screamed as he kicked Harrison " GET UP!"

Gil!" Catherine grabbed his arm " He's not worht it, Gil let's go, we can lock him in here until Brass comes, Why risk it, you're no use to me if you go to jail for murder..please"

Gil looked over at her tears fillling his eyes again " He hurt you and for that he deserves to die!"

"Gil" she said calmly to him, "put the gun down, lets go"

Gil follwed with is back to Catherine as the walked toward the exit, Gil had jsut turned his back for a second to make sure she had gotten out when the shot rang out and Gil fell to the floor.


	12. Sam's job

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Catherine heard the shot and quickly turned around to see Gil slumped on the floor and the stain of blood beginning to form around the entrance wound on his back.

"Gil?" she whispered falling to her knees beside him " Gil?"

Gil moaned and rolled over on his side " Catherine you have to go, get out of here!"

"Gil, I'm not leaving you come on I'll help you up. Catherine tried to prop him up on her shoulder but his body was losing strength and he was far to heavy.

From inside the room Gil could see Harrison coming toward the door

"Catherine now!" he managed to yell with what amount of strength he had renaming.

"Please don't make me leave you" she screamed trying to fight back her tears " I can't lose you"

Harrison reached the doorway and Catherine jumped to her feet

"RUN!" Gil yelled

Catherine took on step backward and then another and turned to run with Harrison chasing after her.

Catherine made her way down a long hallway when she realized she wasn't in a house or anything like that she was in a warehouse or a storage building.

At the end of the hall Catherine saw a two doors and had to make a quick decision. Not wasting much time on her choice she tried the first door on the right and pushed inside.

"Shit" she whispered when she realized the room was empty. Catherine made her way to the other side of the room toward her only escape. The window.

* * *

Back at the lab Brass was waiting for any results from the items Gil left behind in hopes that Catherine's kidnapper had touched them.

Brass was about to venture through the lab to find out when Sam Braun burst into his office.

"Is it true?" he yelled " Is Gil missing also?"

Brass made a face " You're supposed to be dead you can't be walking around town"

"I need to know if you are an closer to finding my daughter" he snapped

Brass made a face " You're daughter? Wow, that's seems so phoney coming from your mouth."

"Save it" Sam snapped "What's going on?"

Brass sighed "Gil is missing, Lindsey said the man that took her mother called. This morning after he took her home he just never showed up again, so we can only assume he went to find her."

Sam slumped down in a chair across from Brass " I was sitting in my hotel room and I realized something, I was never there for her and now all the bad things I have done to be so successful are coming back to me and they are hurting her, not me. " He paused "she doesn't deserve it, Cath deserves better.. I should have.. I 'm her father I 'm supposed to protect her."

Brass leaned forward "He will protect her, If Gil is with her now, you have nothing to worry about she will be safe"

Sam made a face "It's my job!" Sam stood up "it's my job to protect her" And stormed out of the room


	13. the window

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

Chapter 13 abduction

Catherine latched the door behind her and raced toward the window.

She reached her arms above her head to reach the window but realized  
reaching it would be harder then she thought and she had very little  
time.

Catherine let out a large breath and jumped upward trying to reach  
the ledge.

On her third attempt she grabbed the legde and prayed she had  
enough upper body strenght to pull herself up and open the window.

After a few moments Brass walked out of his office to go after Sam.

"Sam!" he called openeing his office door and racing in to the  
corridor "Sam!"

Sam turned to him " I have to go to her!"

Brass walked toward him " You can't you don't know where they are"

Sam nodded " Maybe I do!"

Brass raised his eyebrow " You can't go alone wait for me!" and he  
turned to go to his office.

When Brass came back out Sam was nowhere in sight

Brass walked quickly toward the break room to find Sara and Warrick  
swaping information on the case.

"Hey did you see Sam come through here?"

Warrick nodded and looked over at Sara

"Yeah, He just went out, I assumed he was leaving but I was  
wondering why the recenlty dead man was driving his car around town  
when he should be well... not driving his car around.?"

Brass didn't wait for her to finish nad raced toward the parking lot  
to see Sam's vehicle pull out.

Feeling like Sam knew more about the case then he let on, Brass  
climbed into his car and followed him.

Catherine pulled her upper body forward and was able to hold on  
enough to slide open the window and knock out the screen. After  
losing her hold her hands slipped and she fell from the window landing  
in her back.

It took her a second to shake off the pain shooting up her spine but  
she got back on her feet and before reaching for the window again  
she glanced at the door when the door knob started to jiggle and  
pounding came from the other side.

"open the door Catherine!" Harrison yelled to her from the other  
side of the door.

"You left your boyfriend out here and if you don't open the door, I  
won't be responsible for what happens to him."

Catherine hands began to shake and her body began to tremble when  
she heard the horrible sounds of a body being kicked.

Catherine ran to the door and was ready to open it when she heard  
Gil call to her.

"Don't open it" he begged her " Cath don't open the door."

Catherine backed away from the door until once again Gil yelled out  
in excruciating pain when Harrison kicked him in the side.

"Come on Catherine he's going to die out here and it will be all  
your fault"

Catherine's mind was racing and she was stumped on what to do. If  
she left Gil she might never see him again. But if she did go to  
help him, it could risk both their lives.

Catherine didn't want to do it, She loved him and she needed to go  
back no matter what he said.

She walked slowly toward the door and reached for the handle, but  
stopped short when she heard his breathing right outside the door.

"I know you're right there" he called to her " Why do you think you  
can escape? I know every hiding place and every inch of this place,  
You really think I don't have a way of getting in there to you?"

As her body trembled she turned from the door when she heard the  
lock unlatch.

Catherine raced to the window and jumped for the ledge and was  
successful on her first atempt. She pulled herself up and was half  
way out of the window when Harriosn grabbed her leg and began  
pulling her back.

"NO!" Catherine screamed " LET GO!" she yelled as she began to kick  
her feet wildly " Let go!"

Catherine continued to kick her feet and caught Harrison square in  
the motuh and he fell backward giving her ample time to pull her  
self forward.

On the outside of the house Catherine's body slammed forward and  
into the gravel and dirt and she slowly got up and looked around her.

Catherine had no idea where she was. She was surround by trees and  
darkness, but when she heard Harrison calling to her from the back  
of the house her first instinct was to run!


	14. hot wire

Chapter 14 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

--

Catherine didn't wait to see if Harrison would come for her as she  
turned to run toward the front of the house. The first thing she saw  
was the black suv and she ran toward it.

After trying the passenger side door and the others her last chance  
was the trunk. She knew the chances of the trunk being unlocked were  
slim if the other doors were locked but what other choice did she  
have?

Catherine pulled up on the handle of the trunk and much to her  
surprise it open to her. Catherine climbed inside quickly and shut  
and locked the door behind her.

Catherine looked at the tinted windows and ducked out of sight when  
she saw out of the corner of her eye the man that was after her.

After he disappeared she climbed to the front seat and checked the  
visor for spare keys and then the glove compartment. After finding  
nothing she bent down under the steering wheel and pulled a small  
panel and revealed a series of coloured wires.

"Okay Cath!" she whispered to herself " You can do this. it's just  
like the movies."

She stripped on wire and then another when she stopped to look out  
her window once again.

Not seeing anything she went back to trying to hot wire the suv.

_'Another wire stripped'_ she thought _'good', only one more to go'_.

Thats when Catherine heard the twig snap from what seemed like right  
outside the door. She paused and her body was still, her breathing  
grew heavy.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut and counted to five.  
She then slowly lifted her head, she was about to turn toward the  
window when a fist came crashing through and grabbed her head and  
pulled her body through the drivers side window.


	15. pleading

CHAPTER 15 ABDUCTION

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

Harrison gripped the back of her head as Catherine's screams and  
cries for help echoed in the night but with no one around to hear  
but her captor and Gil they were ineffective.

From inside Gil had managed to sit himself up and retrieve a piece  
of cloth from the bed to wrap around his wound to stop the bleeding.  
He then tried to ease himself slowly to his feet but a sharp pain  
from his rib injury shot through his body and he fell back to the  
floor.

Harrison dragged Catherine back toward the house and back to Gil.

"Look what I found" Harrison smirked pushing her toward Gil.

Catherine scurried to his side and Gil managed to take her into his  
arms.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear " I 'm so sorry I couldn't do  
more for you, I just want you to know that I love you, I always have  
and I..."

"Enough!" Harrison cut him off " Catherine get up!"

Catherine shook her head and did not move

"NOW!" he screamed " Don't make it any harder then it has to be,  
besides I have a flight to catch."

Catherine still did not budge.

Harrison raised his gun and fired a shot in to the wall just behind  
her head.

"NOW!" he yelled again rushing toward her. and pulling her out of  
Gil's embrace.

"Get in there!" he yelled pushing her back into the room they started  
in.

"Please!" Catherine begged " I have a daughter and she needs me,  
please just let us go!."

Harrison shook his head " We have been through the reasons I have to  
do this, I 'm sorry I can't let you go."

"WAIT!" Catherine yelled when she saw his raise the gun. " Please,  
Please don't do this" she pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"HARRISON STOP!" Gil screamed from the doorway " Let her go! "

Harrison looked over at GIl " No one will find the two of you until  
it's to late, a least you''ll be together and I got what I wanted.

Harrison turned back to Catherine and pulled the trigger.

"Catherine!" Gil yelled when the shot rang out and she fell backward  
and to the floor.


	16. weak

CHAPTER 16 ABDUCTION

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Gil pulled himself across the floor and over to Catherine.

"Cath?" He whsipered " Cath?"

Catherine opened her eyes

"Gil?" she whispered " Gil I'm scared"

"Shh..shh" he hushed her " don't speak it's okay, it's going  
alright."

Harrison walked toward the two " I hate to break up the moment but  
it's time I be leaving"

Gil glared at him " She needs to get to the hospital please let her  
go"

Harrison did not reply to him. Instead he turned and left the room.  
Leaving the two of them to die.

Gil focused back to Catherine as he grabbed more cloth from the bed  
sheets to put against her wound.

"Gi..Gil?" she coughed " Gil, I.. I want you to now..." she began

Gil shook his head trying to hold back his tears " No Cath, you can  
tell me at the hospital, okay, you can tell me tommorow."

Catherine tried again " I love you" she whispered " I thought you  
should know, all the things Harrison was saying they weren't  
true...." Catherine eyes closed

"Catherine?....Cath" he tapped her face lightly " Stay with me!"

Catherine's eyes then slowly open as she exhaled " It hurts...." she  
whispered " Gil... I ..I don't want to die."

Catherine lifted her hand to his and held it.

"You're okay" he whispered " it's okay. I am going to try and get  
help Cath, maybe there is a phone we could call for help, I' ll be  
right back". he began to pull away not wanting to leave her but if  
they wanted to survive he needed to try and do something and he was getting even weaker.

"NO" Catherine refused to let go " Don't leave me, Gil...Don't leave  
me. I dont' want to die alone"

Gil shook his head " You're not going to Catherine, I promise"

Gil's hand began to shake when Catherine's grip loosened and her  
hand fell limp

"Catherine?" he soflty nudged her " CATHERINE!"


	17. slipping away

CHAPTER 17 ABDUCTION

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Gil lightly shook Catherine again but her eyes stayed closed. 

"Please Cath,...open your eyes sweetheart. don't do this to me, not  
now."

Gil was in such a state of shock and his mind was blank, so blank in  
fact he didn't even bother to check for a pulse.

Stricken with grief he laid his head down beside her as he felt his  
own life slowly slipping away.

"I love you Catherine" he whispered " I love you more then you'll  
ever know, and I'm sorry"

Gil still on the floor beside her laid still as his body became numb  
and his eyes slowly closed.

When Sam arrived on scene he instantly could feel something was  
wrong. He jumped out of his car not even bothering to turn off the  
engine or close the door and raced in to the abandon house.

"Catherine?" he yelled going through the front. " Harrison?"

Sam slowly walked toward the door that led to the basement unaware  
of the scene he was about to walk into.

Brass and several officers pulled up seconds later with Warrick,Sara  
and and Greg in tow.

Brass raced toward the house his gun drawn, Warrick behind him ready  
to help if needed.

The two steeped in to the house.

"Sam?" Brass yelled "Sam Braun!"

Sam could hear him but did not answer as he pushed the door oopen to  
the room Catherine and Gil were lying in.

"NO!" he screamed rushing over to her body " NO! Catherine  
sweetheart!

Sam pulled Catherine up and held her in his arms. " I'm so sorry, I  
so sorry"

It was at that second that Sam heard a soft moan.

"Catherine?" he whispered looking at her pale face.

But it was not her.

Sam leaned forward to check for a pulse when Gil's hand shot up and  
grabbed his arm.

"Please help her!" he managed to whisper

Sam nodded and yelled for Brass as he came into the room followed by  
the rest of the team.

"Call for the paramedics" he yelled back to Sara, who jumped on her  
radio.

Brass bent down to Gil " Where is he?" Where is Harrison"

Gil took a deep breath and winced in pain " G...gone, he left"

Brass shook his head " Where?" he shook Gil as he faded in and out  
of consciouness " Gil where?"

"Airport" Gil whispered before he went out again.


	18. choices

CHAPTER 18 ABDUCTION

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Sam, Brass, Lindsey and the other members of Graveyard and swing  
shift sat in the waiting room waiting for some word from the doctor. 

"Mr. Braun?" The doctor came toward the group. " I'm doctor  
Spencer. I'm one of the emergency surgeons on call. I am under the  
impression that you are related to one of the two patients that were  
brought in tonight.?"

Sam nodded " Yes, I'm here for both of them" he lied

Dr. Spencer smiled " Okay well, have a seat and I will take you  
through this." he sighed " Miss Willows suffered from a gunshot  
wound to the chest. Unfortunatley when the bullet entered it grazed  
her aorta and as we are both aware the aorta is the main vain in in  
this condition the most..."

Sam shook his head " Just get to the point!"

"Okay" Dr. Spencer sighed again " Well there is not much we can do  
for her at this point. We have removed the bullet but like I said it  
has grazed her aorta and so the next few hours will be touch and go.  
i can't really say at this point if she is going to make it or not."

"WHAT?" Lindsey screamed from beside Sam " NO she can't die, she has  
to be okay, they both need to be okay"

Sam put a hand on his head and sighed " I can't believe this!" he  
whispered to himself as he watched Lindsey's reaction

Sam went toward Lindsey " Stay away!" she screamed at him " Don't  
touch me, This is all your fault and I hate you!"

Sam stopped and turned back to the Dr. Spencer

"Thank you" he whispered leaving the waiting area.

Brass watched him leave and decided not to stop him

"What about Mr Grissom!" he turned to the Doctor

"Mr. Grissom's case is just as serious. He suffered from a gunshot  
that eveidently struck his spine. At first he was clearly able to  
move his legs but now we have come to see that he is temporarily  
paralyzed, he has no feeling from the waist down. No it may be a  
good sign that this did not hit him instantly there maybe hope that  
the feeling will come back but at this time we can't really say yes  
or no."

Brass was about to interuppt but the doctor insisted on continuing

"He also suffered from several cracked and broken ribs, normally  
these would be able to heal themselves with the necessary care but  
in most case when ribs are broken they break outward. In this case  
when they cracked the went backward and not forward and right now  
they are pressing against his heart. Now we need to operate again  
but on false or sudden move against the bone and it could rupture  
his heart. Becasue this is such as risky operation we need some type  
of consent."

Brass made a face " But the only other person related to Gil to give  
that consent ifs his mother and she is deaf and at the moment  
unreachable.

"Correct!" the doctor smiled " then the other choice would be Miss  
Willow who is in no condition to make any decisions. There is only  
one other person on Mr. Grissom's list. " he turned to the young  
girl beside Brass

"I am assuimg that's you Lindsey Willows?"


	19. control

Chapter 19 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Brass and the doctor looked over at Lindsey

"How can she make a decision like that she's tweleve years old."  
Brass snapped at Dr.Spencer.

The doctor shook his head " I have procedures to follow, and we need  
to act fast."

Brass walked over to Lindsey. " Do you understand what's going on?"

Lindsey nodded " I think so, but... if the doctor dosen't do the  
surgery will uncle Gil die?"

The doctor nodded " there's a big chance he will sweetie."

Lindsey looked back at Brass " And if he does have the surgery and  
there is to much pressure his heart will... he will die."

The doctor nodded again. " There is that risk but we have to take  
it, if we want to give him the chance to live."

Brass pulled the doctor by his arm out of ears reach from Lindsey

"She can't do this, it's crazy , don't make her decide, she could  
lose her mother and a man who has been like a father to her all in  
one night."

"It's okay!" came Lindsey's voice " I want them to do it. Do the  
surgery, mommy would want me to say yes and so would uncle Gil."

* * *

An hour had passed and the group was still in the waiting room. When  
Catherine was wheeled into her own room.

Dr. Spencer's personal nurse came to them.

" I have just come to tell you that Miss Willows has been brought  
out of surgery and she is in room 406."

Brass thanked the women and headed with Lindsey and the others  
toward Catherine's room.

At the door Lindsey stopped them.

"Hey Guys?" she began " I was wondering if I could have a few  
minutes alone with my mom?"

Warrick smiled at the young girl " Of course we will be right out  
here when you are ready to have us in."

Lindsey hugged him and wiped a stray tear" thank you" she whispered  
as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Lindsey sttod by the door for a few moments before approaching the  
bed.

When she finally came to her mothers side she gasped at the sight of  
the bruises and again the tears began to fall.

"Mommy?" she whispered not knowing if her mother could hear her or  
not. " Mom?"

Lindsey wathced her mom as the tubes in her throat helped her breath

There was a brief silence and then Lindsey broke down.

"I'm so sorry mom!" she began not being able to control her tears "  
I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't  
hate you. I love you. I love you and I feel horrible about what I  
have been putting you through. I know it must be so hard to have a  
kid like me, I should have never treated you that way ever and I am  
going to try, I promise I will be good and I won't yell anymore and  
I'll be the best kid you'll ever know but you can't die. What will  
I do if you die."

Lindsey rested her head beside her mothers and let the tears fall.

"I really am sorry, I really need you to be okay. Please mom you  
have to be, you have to be okay."

Lindsey kept her head beside her mothers and there was more silence.

Lindsey closed her eyes and listened to her mother's breathing when  
she heard a small moan.

Lindsey's head shot up " Mom?" she looked at her mother but she was  
not moving " Mom?"

Lindsey put a hand to reach to her mother when the heart monitor  
flatlined.

"MOM!" Lindsey screamed " MOMMY NO!"

Doctors rushed into the room and orderd Brass to remove Lindsey

"Come on Lindsey we need to wait out here." Brass grabbed her hand

"NO" Lindsey screamed not listening " NO MOMMY PLEASE!"

Brass grabbed Lindsye again " Lindsye we have to go"

Lindsey pulled away once more and was on her way back toward her  
other when Brass wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off  
the ground.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed " MOMMY!"

Brass made his way toward the door " Warrick a little help!"

Warrick went to reach for the screaming girl when her foot flew up  
and knocked him backward

"STOP IT!" Lindsey cried " LET ME GO BACK, I HAVE TO GO BACK PLEASE!"

Brass closed the door behind him and blocked her from going back in.

Lindsey looked at all of them and it was clear that she had lost all  
control. Being lost for words Lindsey turned and ran down the  
hallway.


	20. wake

Chapter 20 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Warrick stood up to go after Lindsey when Dr. Spencer came out of  
Gil's surgery.

Brass was the first to approach him.

"Please tell me it's good news.!"

The doctor smiled " fortunatley the surgey was successful, Mr.  
Grissom is still so we are going to bring him out. We thought it  
ould be best not to put him in the same room as Miss Willows unless  
that is where you want him to be."

Brass nodded " I think that would be best, they would want to be  
together."

Dr. Spencer smiled " Of course"

Dr. Spencer then flipped a page in Gil's file " As for the issue of  
paralysis, again it is to soon to tell, we will be able to find out  
more once Mr. Grissom wakes"

With that Dr. Spencer walked toward the reception desk for an update  
on Catherine.

Warrick turned to Brass " I guess someone should go find Lindsey,  
she would want to know what's going on."

Brass nodded " You're great with her you should go, I 'll try and  
find out something about Catherine's condition."

* * *

Warrick found Lindsey outside the chapel doors.

"Not going in?" he asked sitting down beside her

Lindsey looked up at him, her face stained with tears

"I'm sorry I kicked you..but.."

Warrick cut her off " No problem, it's cool, you were upset, I  
understand."

Lindsey wiped her tears away " I don't want my mom or Uncle Gil to  
die" she whispered

Warrick pulled her into a hug " None of us do, and we know it's hard  
for you but I have some good news, Gris, is out of surgery and  
everything went fine, so you made the right choice!"

Lindsey perked up a bit " What about my mom?"

Warrick shook his head " Nothing yet but Jim is trying to find out!"

Lindsey nodded " Okay" small pause " Can I see Uncle Gil? Is he  
awake?"

"Well Dr. Spencer said they might put him in with your mom but he's  
not awake yet, he should be soon though."

"Can he walk?" Lindsey added

Warrick sighed " I don't know Linds, it's still to soon to tell"

Lindsey looked down at her hands ' Okay, let's go see him."


	21. stabilized

Chapter 21 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

* * *

Brass was with the with Dr. Spencer when Lindsey and Warrick returned.

Warrick motioned for Lindsey to go into the room while the were talking.

Brass the turned to the doctor.

"Miss Willows has been stabilized and she appears to be out of the woods. It is only a matter of time before she is to wake up so once that does happen we will be able to give you more."

* * *

Lindsey stood staring down at a sedated Gil Grissom, not sure on what to say.

Lindsey then took a seat beside him and let her tears take over.

"Lindsey? Don't cry sweetheart."

Lindsey looked up to see Gil who had opened his eyes

"Uncle Gil?" she whispered a small smile come across her face

"There's that smile!" he replied

Lindsey moved closer to him " I'm glad your awake!" she told him reaching out for him to take her hand.

"Catherine?" he asked " How's your mom?"

Lindsey pointed to the women in the bed at the other side of the room

" Not good."

Gil tried to sit up " I'm so sorry, I was supposed to protect her for you, instead I just..."

Lindsey gripped his hand trying to comfort him " No Uncle Gil, it's not you're fault, it was Sam, it was his fault"

Gil shook his head " You can't...You can't blame him Linds.."

Lindsey pulled her hand away " Why not, if he had'nt did all those things to him, he would have never came back and treid to hurt mom and you."

Gil winced in pain s he tried to speak again " Linds, no matter what Sam did..." He paused " You're Grandpa loves your mom and you, and right now he needs you"

Lindsey shook her head " Well that's to bad cause I don't need him!" she snapped

There was a brief silence between the two when Lindsy finally got the strenght to ask.

"Uncle Gil?" he paused when his eyes closed

"Yeah Linds?"

"You're legs" she replied " Can you feel them?"

Gil sighed " I'll be fine, my legs are going to be as good as new very soon." he lied " You don't have to..."

Gil was about to finish when Catherine's eyes shot open and she began to yell out

"Gil?" she yelled unaware of where she was, all she knew is that when she blacked out he was beside her and now she couldn't feel him there.

Lindsey looked down at Gil who had opened his eyes and agian tried to sit up.

"MOM!" Lindsey called jumping from her chair to the other side of the room " You're awake"

"Lindsey?" Catherine replied, looking at her surroundings " Where is he?" she tried sitting up as she began to panic " Where is he?"

Lindsey took her hand in her " He's right here mom, he's right here" Lindsey pointed.

"Gil she called to him " Are you okay?" She looked to Lindsey " Is he okay? Will he be okay?"

Lindsey looked from Gil to her mom, unsure if she should tell her what was happening when Gil answered for her.

"Cath? I am fine, you need to rest. Lindsey?" he called " go get Brass and tell him to call in a doctor to check out your mom."

Not taking her eyes of off her mom, Lindsey smiled " Okay Uncle Gil!"


	22. necessary

Chapter 22 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

Three days after the attack

* * *

"Well Miss Willows." Dr. Spencer smiled " Looks like you're going to  
be okay, of course you will have to stay a few more nights for  
saftey reasons but I am sure you will be able to go home very soon,  
if you agree to take it easy and get lots of rest which means not  
being out on the field or it may be better that you stay away from  
work and stress given what you have been through."

Catherine smiled at him " Thank you" she whispered still in some  
pain as she tried to sit up.

Dr. Spencer was on the way out when she stopped him " Doctor?"

Dr. Spencer turned around.

"What about my... what about a rape kit?" she tried to whisper not  
wanting to wake Gil who had fallen asleep

The doctor walked back to her " I wasn't aware that you were..." He paused "Of course, I will have an exam scheduled for you as soon as possible."

Catherine shook her head " No. " she whispered looking over at Gil "  
The exam isn't necessary, I was just wondering about the pills."

The doctor nodded " If that's what you wish I will have the  
necessary medication brought into you with the nurse." He paused "  
But I highly recommend you have the exam, ma'am, I know it's not my  
choice but, in the future you may regret not having it."

Catherine sighed " I don't know" she replied " I'll think about it!"

Again Dr. Spencer nodded " get some rest, you'll be back to new  
before you know it!" and exited the room

Catherine was about to close her eyes when Gil called to her

"You know you need that exam!" he reminded her

Catherine sighed " I thought you were asleep!"

Gil looked over at her " It doesn't matter, you need to have the  
exam Catherine you know that! Don't neglect yourself!"

Catherine ignored him and closed her eyes

"Catherine! You know the risks you face if you don't do it and I  
just want the best for you,"

Catherine did not turn back to him " I said I will think about it!"  
she snapped

"Okay! Sorry I butted in!" Gil replied " Sorry!" he turned himself  
over and faced the wall " Good night Cath!" he whispered


	23. Gil's choice

Chapter 23 abduction

So I thought I was almosed finished and I got feedback from smryczko  
and i was inspired so hope you don't mind but i went along with what  
you were saying...

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

* * *

Gil was sitting up in his bed when visitors began to group in the  
room.

"Hey Gris!" Warrick called as he entered the room infront of Sara "  
Who you feeling?"

Gil smiled at the fact Warrick cared so much " I'm good, Dr. Spencer  
says I can go home soon and believe it or not Cath get's to leave  
tommorow"

Warrick nodded and looked over aat the empty bed

"Hey, where is Cath?"

Gil rested his head against his pillow " She's getting some more  
test run, Lindsey is donw there with her now."

Brass and Warrick sat down beside him in chairs and Sara, Nick and  
Greg stayed standing

"How did she take it?" Greg piped up assuming Catherine knew

"Take what?" Gil replied

Greg made a face " About your .. about your... conditon"

Gil sighed " My legs?" he snapped abck " She doesn't know and she  
doesn't need to right now. She has enough to deal with, letting her  
know I might be paralysed for the rest of my life would kill her and  
you all know it, She blames herself already , and I couldn't do that  
to her. She doesn't need to know."

Warrick looked over at Brass to see if he would intervene. When  
Brass just shook his head Warrick decided to speak.

"Do you really think that's fair to her, I mean she is going to  
notice when it comes time for you to go back home and you need a  
wheel chair."

Gil sighed " Cath is leaving tommorrow when she wakes up I won't be  
here."

Brass looked over at Warrick but it was Sara who spoke this time.

"What do you mean?"

Gil raised his eyebrow, you're a csi, figure it out, I'm leaving, I  
figure If I can go to California , be with my mother until, I  
recover, If I recover."

Sara just stared at him " That's screwed up, Gil Grissom doesn't  
just run away. You can't just.."

Gil cut her off " I'm not the same nman I was Sara look at me, I  
cna't walk, What good I am going to be if I stay, I can't work, What  
else do I have?"

Sara did not reply.

"That's what I thougt" Gil snapped back after her silence " SO this  
is my choice, and none of you have the right to tell her, she'll  
know when she needs to know."

"I don't agree with that." Sara finally thought of something to say  
while the others just watched in shock.

"Well like I said nothing to do with you, not you're choice, so I  
would appreciate it if you didn't tell her."

The five just nodded to his request and for the next while they all  
sat in silence.


	24. he's out of her life

Chapter 24 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

* * *

The next morning Catherine was awaken to the sound of Gil and the  
nurse getting him in to his wheel chair. 

"Gil?" She sat up and put her feet on the floor " What's going on?"  
she looked down at his bags " Where are you going?"

Gil looked at the nurse and motioned for him to leave the room and  
give them a minute.

After he closed the door Gil spoke

"I didn't think you would be a wake yet."

Catherine stod up and walked ove to his bags and opened them " What  
this?"

Gil sighed " Cath I.."

"No! " She snapped " The truth."

Gil shook his head " Cath, this is something I have to do, something  
that I need to do for me."

"And what's that?" she snapped again

"I'm going back to California to be with my mother." he replied  
laying it about on the table.

Catherine made a face at him " What?"

Gil sighed and put a hand through his hair " I have to get away from  
here, you weren't supposed to see me."

"And that makes it alright, you were going to sneak out while I was  
asleep and it would okay, it would be better for you?" she screamed

"Calm down" he pleaded " just calm down , you can't get yourself  
over worked"

Catherine let out a sarcastic chuckle " Yeah , and I was just  
supposed to act like nothing happend. "

"No." Gil plainly replied " But you nd I can't be we would be able  
to do this"

"WHY NOT!" she yelled barley letting him finish.  
By htis time Gil was getting worked p like she was and blurted out "  
I CAN'T WALK" he scremed not looking at her " I CAN'T WALK BECAUSE  
THAT BASTARD SHOT ME AND NOW I'M PARALYSED AND NO ONE KNOWS IF I  
WILL EVER WALK AGAIN.!"

Catherine just stared at him " I'm sorry"

Gil shook his head " It's not your fault but I can't stay, I'm the  
one who should be sorry."

Catherine went to his side " I don't undserstand, why do you have to  
run away, Why do want to leave me?" she began to cry.

Gil sighed and put both his bags on his lap " No you don't " he  
whispered turning away from her.

"WHAT?" Catherine replied grabbing the handles on the chair " What  
did you just say?"

Gil spun around " Don't pretened with me anymore, there's no gun to  
your head, your saftey isn't threatend so just stop."

Catherine let go of him "Why would you say something like that?"

"Harrison was right, you don't love me, you were under pressure and  
that's why you said it, I never expected you not to. but you don't  
have to pretend anymore."

Catherine shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed " How dare you, I would never say  
that to you if I didn't mean it, you know I would never hurt you you  
know this!"

Gil sighed and wheel himself toward the door. He knew she loved him,  
and he loved her, She would never lie to him, but it was so much  
easier for him to deny it then to accept it, It just made it easier  
for him to leave.

Gil wheeled through the door and into the hallway.

"GIL!" she called trying to stop him " Please don't leave me. I love  
you!"

Gil didn't turn back instead he made his way down the hall , out of  
the hospital and out of her life.


	25. life

Chapter 25 abduction

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Warning: Indication of Suicide in this chapter, just thought I would  
warn.

* * *

Gil Grissom sat infront of the mirror and stared. 

It had been almost three months since he had left everything behind  
and there was still no change in his condition.

Gil sighed to himself as he finished washing his face and wheeled  
himself back into his bedroom.

Gil waited by his bed as he watched the phone. He had been doing  
this everyday since he had left but the courage to call never came  
and maybe it was for the best.

"Good morning Mr.Grissom!" a voice came from the doorway " Are you  
ready for your therapy?"

Gil took once last glance at the phone and wheeled toward the door.

* * *

Catherine laid on her bed in the dark. For her it had been the  
longest three months of her life. He hadn't call, he hadn't written  
to her and she was wondering how someone she cared about so much  
could be so uncaring and cold.

Catherine was about to roll over when a knock came at her door.

"Mom?' Lindsey called trying the door knob " Mom open the door."

Catherine didn't move instead she put her pillow over her head and  
closed her eyes.

"MOM!" Lindsey called again " Please let me in."

Lindsey waited for the door to open but nothing happened. Instead of  
sitting by the door like she had been used to for such a long time  
she went to the phone.

Warrick was sitting in the break room waiting for Catherine to  
arrive when his cell phone went off.

"Catherine? he answered " Where are you?"

From the other end a young voice replied

"No! It's me Lindsey, I don't think Mom's coming in today, she still  
won't come out of her room, and she locked herself in."

Warrick sighed " Do you need me to come over there?" he asked full  
of concern

"I don't think she will come out if you do."

Warrick ran a hand through his hair. " Lindsey when was the last  
time she came out of there."

On the other end Lindsey looked at her mothers closed bedroom  
door. "Almost two weeks. thought she was doing better, the  
nightmares were going away and now.." she paused trying to be  
strong, trying not to cry " Now she won't even talk to me."

Warrick didn't know what to say to her " Okay!"" he replied after a  
brief delay " I 'll be over soon."

Lindsey hung up the phone and sat outside her mother door waiting  
for her to open the door.

Seconds later Catherine walked across her bedroom floor and  
unlatched her bedroom door.

Linsey jumped to her feet " Mom!" she called but Catherine ignored  
her, she walked toward the kitchen and rummaged around in the knife  
drawer. She then came out of the kitchen and walked towad the  
bathroom.

"Mom?" Lindsey questioned when she saw the knife " What are you  
doing ?" Lindsey ran toward the bathroom door but it was to late,  
Catherine had it locked behind her.

"MOM!"

Inside the bathroom Catherine could hear her daughter yelling for  
her, it was the last thing she heard as her eyes slipped closed.


	26. feeling

Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

Chapter 26 abduction

* * *

Gil sat at the side of his bed in his wheel chair waiting for the  
nurse to help him into his bed.

"Sorry Mr.Grissom" he aplogized " Let's get you into bed."

The man slowy held Grissom lean forward in his chair and proped him  
up against his shoulder. As Gil was leaned toward his bed his knee  
slammed against the metal bedframe and he winced in pain.

"Mr. Grissom!" the nurse replied helping him down, "I'm so sorry,  
are you alright? I ..."

In mid sentence the man paused when he noticed a large smile on  
Gil's face.

* * *

Warrick and Lindsy stood outside a large blue door with a small  
window.

"I don't think I can do it!" Lindsey whispered to Warrick " What if  
she doesn't want to even see me?"

Warrick shook his head "Lindsey, she's your mom, of course she wants  
to see you."

"You don't know that, When she was at home she didn't want to see  
me, either."

Warrick sighed " Linds..you're mom is hurting, she's scared and  
angry and frustrated and doing what she did seemed to be the only  
way out. Don't balme her Linds, she needs you"

Lindsey hugged him " I don't blame her, I blame him"

* * *

Gil leaned against the cab as his bags were placed in the trunk and  
waved to the faculty that had come to see him off. It had been  
almost three weeks since he first felt anything in his legs and ever  
since that day he had taken another step forward, unfortunatley  
Catherine had taken a step back.

His personal support worker that had been with him since day one  
gave him a hand shake and wished him good luck.

Gil smiled and said good-bye's and climbed in to the cab making his  
way back to Vegas and back to her.


	27. home

Chapter 27 abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Graveyard shift was about to start when Gil arrived.

Greg and Sara were in the breakroom watiing for Sophia to hand out  
assignments and Warrick and Nick were getting ready to head out.

"How's Cath?" Greg asked Warrick before he could leave the room.

Warrick sighed and sat across from him

"Honestly? No change, I don't know what else they can do for her,  
she's.."

Warrick was about to finish when Gil appeared in the door way.

The four people in the room just stared at him like they were  
looking a a ghost.

"Grissom?" Sara was first to break the silence and jumped up to  
welcome him back. " Gris, it's good to see you. How are you?"

Gil smield and lifted his cane. " I'm good, I got the feeling back,  
it won't be fully back probably ever but, it's a start, I can walk  
and that's all that matters, I have a lot of exercises to do each  
day to keep my legs from locking up. but I'll manage.." he said  
looking around the room " But I feel great"

"That's great!" Greg yelled out " So you're back?"

Gil smiled and leaned up against the wall " Well I'm back but I am  
not jumping back into work, not for a while."

Again Gil looked around the room and then down the hallway. He then  
opend his mouth to ask but Warrick was ready with the answer before  
he could get the question out.

"She's not here" Warrick began

Gil sat down at the table and pulled out his cell phone

"She's not there Gris" Warrick spoke again

Gil sighed and put his phone away

"Where is she?"

Warrick sighed and ran a hand across his head

"She's in the hospital."

Gil leaned forward in his chair " Why? What happened to her?"

Warrick looked at the other three people in the room and then back  
at Gil.

"She's...she had a breakdown. At first she was dealing with  
everything, with you leaving, with Sam just disappearing, Brass not  
being able to catch Harrison, the rape, the both of you almost  
dying, you not being able to walk, It was on thing after another.  
She couldn't take it anymore. We thought she was okay, Lindsey told  
us the dreams and the flashbacks were under control."

Warrick sighed and waited for Gil to respond but he said nothing so  
Warrick continued.

"She started calling in for work, and then she just stopped calling  
and stopped showing up. Ecklie was on a warpath for weeks trying to  
find a replacement no one could get a hold of her. She finally  
stopped leaving her house and by the end she wouldn't leave her  
bedroom and locked everyone out. She stopped sleeping, eating, she  
wouldn't talk to anyone not even Lindsey, until one day she just  
snapped and she tried slit her wrists, Gil she tried to kill herself  
and if Lindsey hadn't bothered to call me moments before then she  
would have died and we couldn't find you"

Gil stared at Warrick stumped and unable to come up with anything to  
say.

"Where's Lindsey?" he finally managed to get something out.

Warrick rested his hands infront of him " Right now she's at the  
police station, she was picked up for hitchiking again, Nancy is on  
her way over to get her. The state wants to put her in foster care,  
they said Nancy is not equipped to deal with Lindsey longterm. And  
at the time of the decison there were no gaurdians on the list to  
take her, Eddie is, dead, then Nancy which they won't allow and then  
you, but like I said we couldn't find you."

Gil was about to offer up something when he got sidetracked " Where  
was she going?" he asked

Warrick made a face " What?"

Gil nodded at him " Lindsey, you said she was hitchiking again where  
was she going?"

Warrick scrathched his neck and sat back in his chair " She told the  
cop she was going to California, she was going to find you."


	28. lindsey

Chapter 28 abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Gil watched Lindsey from the outside of the officers cubicle. She  
hadn't seen him yet and he wastrying to think of what to say  
before he went in or she came out.

There was a breief silence between Lindsey and the officer before he  
told Lindsey that her ride was coming to pick her up and they were  
probably watiing for her.

Lindsey slowly got out of her chair and walked out of the officers  
office when she saw him.

Lindsey stopped in front of him and stared at him, fresh tears  
welling up in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him, before he could speak.  
"Why did you you come back, everything is a mess now , you'll just  
make it worse!"

"Lindsey, You have every right to be mad and upset with me, but I  
came back. And I'm staying and everything is going to be okay."

Lindsey glared at him

"I know " he whispered to her "I understand if you don't trust me."

Lindsey wiped a stray tear and treid to hide her tears.

"You wanna go home?" Gil asked reaching out his hand to her

Lindsey looked at his hand and then back at him and the next thing  
Gil knew Lindsey was hugging him.

"Uncle Gil?" She whispered between sniffles " You promise you won't  
leave us again.?"

Gil cupped her face in his hands " I promise Linds, I'm here to stay"


	29. living arrangements and visits

Chapter 29 abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(next day)

* * *

"Where do I sign?" Gil asked as he sat in front of the social worker.

"Mr. Grissom" the women began " You do know if you don't want to  
take her we have a sutible foster family who is ready to."

Gil looked up at the women from the paper he was reading

"It's my name listed as her guardian and I am more then happy to do  
it, beside she will be back home as soon as her mother gets better."

The women handed Gil a second paper " I just advice to you that if  
Lindsey runs away while in your care she will be removed. Some will be around on tuesday to complete a home check."

Gil nodded "Lindsey won't runaway, she won't get in fights at  
school, she won't hitchike."

Gil looked over at Lindsey who was sitting with him. " Right?" he  
smiled

Lindsey nodded "Right" she replied as they got up to leave.

"Uncle GIl?" she stopped him on the way out " Are you going to see  
mom today?"

Gil smiled " Right after I take you back to your aunts."

"Will you Tell her I miss her and I love her?"

Gil smiled " of course."

* * *

Gil stood outside the hospital room door.

He had thought about this moment everyday since he had left. What he  
would say to her, how he was going to make her trust him again, how  
he was going to apoligize for all the horrible things he had said  
when he left and now was his chance, but this wasn't how he thought  
it would be. It wasn't even close.

"You can go in now?" a young women smield at him " If you need  
anything just use the call button."

Gil smiled at the young women. " Thank you, I should be fine."

Gil took a deep breath and went in.

"Catherine?" he called when he saw her sitting by the window blankly  
starring out.

"Gil walked slowly toward her " Catherine?" he called again.

Catherine froze when she heard him call out her name.

That voice..she knew that voice. "Gil?" she whispered so only she  
could hear.

It can't be, she thought to herself, your just hearing things  
Catherine, "you have to stop this " she whispered to herself " He'ss  
gone, he's not coming back"

"I'm right here" he called out to her now he was right behind her

Gil pulled up a chair and sat beside her resting his cane against  
the wall. "Cath?"

Catherine did'nt take her eyes from the window

"Catherine?" he reached to her

Catherine could see his hand coming toward her in the relection of  
the window and she quickly pulled out of reach.

"Oh God" was his instant reaction when he saw her. Gil couldn't  
believe what he was seeing. Her face was pale, like she had seen a  
ghost and her eyes bloodshoot with dark bags under both of them,  
like she hadn't slept well in weks, and beyond all of that he saw  
the bandages around her wrist where she had attempted to take her  
own life because of what she was going through. This wasn't  
Catherine . This wasn't Catherine at all.

Gil couldn't help but feel extreme guilt as he snapped out of his  
trance "I'm sorry." he apoligized " I should have known, I 'm sorry."

Catherine didn't reply but she kept her eye on him as she slide down  
the wall and onto the floor.

Gil got up with the help of his cane and went to sit besde her and  
tried once more to get her to talk.

"Caatherine?" he said sliding down the wall to sit with her "  
Catherine please talk to me say something , anything."

Catherine looked away from him but he saw her mouth opened slighty  
to speak when but a knock at the door interuppted them both.

"Sorry to interuppt, It's supper time, maybe since you're here you  
can see if you can get her to eat something,"

Gil got off the floor and took the tray back to Catherine.

Setting the tray beside her he sat back down

Catherine looked at the tray and didn't move to touch it.

"Catherine you have to eat." he paused for a moment, by the look on  
her face she was considereing whether or not to eat. " Eat something"

Catherine looked from the tray to Gil and back and slowly reached  
for the fork.


	30. head on a shoulder

CHAPTER 30 ABDUCTION

* * *

Catherine took a few bites of what appeared to be mashed potatoes  
before dropping the fork back on the tray and pushing it away.

"You have to eat more then that" Gil scolded

Catherine didn't answer or turn to him, but she glanced out of the  
side of her eyes to see what he would do next.

"Cath? Why won't you talk to me?" Gil asked watching and waiting to  
see if she would reply.

When she didn't Gil gave up and looked down at the tray " Do you  
want something else to eat?"

Catherine sighed and rested her head against the wall still not  
answering any of his questions.

With that Gil staggered to his feet " I'll be right back" he smiled

* * *

When Gil came back he had a small tray in his hand.

He made his way back to the floor with Catherine and set the tray  
in front of her.

"Pancakes." he smiled watching to see if she had any reaction " Go  
ahead, I tried one there not mine but there okay"

Catherine glanced at him and then at the food. After starring for a  
few minutes she grabbed a small pancake and pulled off a small piece.

* * *

Within an hour Catherine had eaten her first full meal that she had  
eaten in almost two weeks.

"Good!" Gil commented " I'm glad you decided to eat those."

"So?" Gil began unsure of what to do next since the room was still  
silent except for his dialouge every now and then.

Gil rested his head against the wall like she had earlier and stared  
at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry" he whispered not looking at her " I never meant to hurt  
you the way I did, I just thought that you and Lindsey deserved  
better, you desereved to have someone there for you to help you, not  
someone you had to watch for and take care of because he couldn't  
take care of himself." Gil sighed trying ti fight back his tears " I  
never wanted to hurt you but I did, and now..."

Gil was interuppted when a female nurse named Allison and a male  
nurse came into the room.

"Miss Willows" the women walked over to her, holding what looked  
like a small syringe.

Gil quickly got to his feet when he glanced toward Catherine and saw  
fear in her eyes.

Allison reached for her arm " Miss Willows there is nothing to be  
afraid of this will help you sleep."

Catherine tore her arm away as soon as the women had reached for it  
and jumped to her feet.

"I don't want it!" Catherine whispered backing away from her " You  
want to put me to sleep and he'll be there, I don't want it!"

Gil decided it was time to intervene " What are you giving her?" he  
snapped stepping infront of the women

The nurse glared at him " Sir, you need to remove yourself, Miss  
Willos has not slept and she will make her self sick, this is just  
somethign to help calm her so she can sleep."

Gil didn't move "You mean something to knock her out so you don't  
have to deal with her until late tommorow whan she wakes" he  
yelled " Well she doesn't need that, she is fine without, the reason  
she won't sleep is because she's having these horrible nightmares,  
if you new about her then you would know this."

Allison reached for Catherine again " Miss Willows, it's going to  
help you, it won't hurt you!"

Gil stepped him between them and grabbed the syringe from the  
women " Give me a minute to calm her down, just let me try and she  
if she will sleep without it."

Allison looked from Gil to the male nurse and sighed " Ten minutes  
and then we come back and you let us do our jobs."

The two left the room and Gil turned toward and frantic Catherine.

"It's okay" he walked toward her " It's okay, just calm down, sit  
back down."

Catherine sat back down still not speaking to him and watched as he  
sat beside her.

A few moments passed when she finally spoke

"Thank you" she whispered to him

Gil smiled "Finally" he replied " I thought you weren't going to  
talk to me at all tonight and I was..."

Gil trailed off when he felt something resting on his shoulder. When  
Gil looked over he saw Catherine, who had taken it upon herself to  
rest her head on his shoulder.

And much to his surprise she let her eyes slowly close.


	31. wake

Chapter 31 abduction...PICKING UP THE PIECES...

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

PICKING UP THE PIECES...

* * *

Catherine was jolted out of her sleep by an unknown force. She  
quickly sat up trying to remember where she was or how she had  
gotten there.

She looked beside her, the last thing she remembered was sleeping  
next to Gil and now, well now he was no where in sight. Had he left  
her without saying good bye?

Catherine got to her feet and walked toward the door...locked.

"GIl?" she whispered into the darkness of her hospital room " Gil?  
Are you here?"

Catherine headed toward her bed when she saw the bathroom light flip  
on. She stopped enroute and headed slowy toward the bathroom her  
hand extended to open the door.

As she reached for the bathroom door and it swung open and there  
with in seconds Catherine stood face to face with... Harrison.

Catherine opened her mouth to scream but instantly his hand was over  
gripping her throat slowy cutting off her air supply.

Harrison then raised his hand and slapped her across the face  
sending Catherine's fragile body hurdling to the floor.

She struggled to get to her feet so she could have a chance to  
defend her self but he was far to quick for her and her energy  
supply was relativley low.

"GIL? she screamed hoping he would be there " GIL PLEASE!"

Catherine backed away as Harrison closed in on her. Fear and panic  
ran through her body when she felt the wall behind her. Catherine  
was trapped.

Harrison reached for her slamming her body into the wall

"Please!" Catherine whsipered " Please don't..."

Harrison didn't wait for her to finish when he pulled her into him  
and slapped her again, this time holding her hair so she stayed on  
her feet and pushed her toward the bed.

"NO!" Catherine screamed as he straddled her " WAIT!...GIL!...HELP!"

Catherine felt him pin her down with one hand, his free hand roamed  
her body and pulled at her hospital gown.

Catherine closed her eyes hoping all of this would be a dream, that  
she would wake up and Gil would be beside her, just like he was when  
she fell asleep.

Catherine opened her eyes, and much to her surprise she saw Gil, but  
instead of being beside him resting on her shoulder, it was him that  
was holding her down

Catherine didn't understand as she tried to fight Gil off " Gil,  
please, get off you're scaring me, Gil you're hurting!"

She watched him, but Gil wouldn't move, she felt his free hand slide  
up her thigh, she closed her eyes again hoping he would stop, she  
opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Her eyes opened  
once more and she saw that smile, the same smile, identical to  
Harrison...

Catherine's body jotled forward and shook Gil from his sleep

"Cath?" He tried waking her from the nightmare it was obvious she  
was having " Catherine wake up sweetie, your'e dreaming!"

Catherine's eyes opened, she instantly slapped his hand away and  
backed as far from him as possible, she slide down to the corner and  
pressed her hands over her ears and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *


	32. Q&A

Chapter 32 abduction...PICKING UP THE PIECES...

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is

abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to

investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it

have to do with Sam Braun?

PICKING UP THE PIECES...

* * *

.

"Catherine?" Gil stood up to walked over to her.

"Catherine?" He reached out to touch her

"No!" Catherine screamed " Don't touch me, don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me" she rambled

Gil backed away

" Cath, sweetie, It was a dream, you're here at the hospital and you're safe, look at me!"

Catherine kept her hands to her ears and her head down.

"Catherine look at me!" he repeated in a more demanding tone.

Catherine slowly removed her hands from her ears.

"Look at me!" he urged again " Please, it's okay, it's over now, it's just you and me."

Catherine slowly lifted her head and focused on Gil

"See? Just you and me."

Catherine relaxed her body and let out a small sigh

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Catherine wiped a tear away and shook her head no.

The two sat in silence for a few moments and then she spoke

"I was here, it was so real" she paused looking over the bathroom " The light was on..I thought it was you, I was calling you, you wouldn't answer. I went to the door and it was Harrison...it wasn't you." As Catherine continued her body began to tremble and the tears slowly reappeared

"He was hitting me, I was calling for you, you never came, and then he pushed me and he was on top of me, he was going to... and then I closed my eyes and then it wasn't Harrison anymore." she froze

"Who was it?" Gil was curious

Catherine shook her head

"Cath, you can tell me, who was it?"

Catherine looked up at him " It was you. You tried to hurt me, You wanted to hurt me, just like Harrison wanted you to do, and I begged you and you wouldn't stop, you wouldn't get off". she paused for a moment " I know you would never hurt me like that but it was so real and .." Catherine tried to finish but her emotions took over completely and she broke down in tears.

Gil moved slowly toward her but she stopped him

"Don't" she stopped him " I can't rely on you, you left me once. I can't get close to you and then wake up to find you leaving me again."

"I won't " Gil replied " I'm here for you and Lindsey, for good, I'm not going anywhere ever."

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered ignoring his promise

"What?" Gil replied

"You left me, You left me after everything that I went through, after everything we went through together..how can you do that to a person?"

Gil sighed " I had to, I was..I wasn't...I had to go Cath, you may not understand right now, but you'll understand in time. All that I can do now is be here." he moved toward her again.

"You hurt me. You know I tried to kill myself..everyone thinks I'm crazy, because I wanted to die, but I thought, What's the point. Gil left me, he thinks I lied to him about being in love and I couldn't get the nightmares to stop, they kept getting worse and you weren't there when I would wake up screaming at night, I couldn't even call you!"

Gil tried to get a word in but she wouldn't let him talk

"No!" she stopped him " It's my turn, I am going to tell you what it was like for me and why I did what I did!"

"Okay." Gil whispered " I'm sorry"

"I couldn't talk to Lindsey about it, she's just a kid, I couldn't tell her what I was feeling , she didn't know what Harrison did to me..to us, she still doesn't, and I didn't want her to, but you knew and you never even thought about me did you?" she screamed "You never even considered me and what I wanted!"

" I'm sorry." he whispered " What did you want me to do? I felt so guilty for letting him hurt you the way he did, for trying to make me hurt you like that, I was wrong to tell you , you were lying about loving me, I was scared, I was paralyzed, you deserved better, you needed to take care of yourself , you didn't need me there to take care of too! I left knowing that Warrick and Nick, and Sara and even Brass would help take care of you. If you didn't have them then I would have stayed but you did."

"I DIDN'T WANT THEM!" she screamed " I WANTED YOU!..I just wanted you."

By this time Gil had his own tears to wipe away as he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. Catherine tried to fight him but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I 'm so sorry. but I'm here now, I 'll never leave you again."

Catherine pulled away and tried to get up.

"Here" Gil stood with help from the wall and extended his hand for her. "Where do you want to go?"

Catherine pointed to the bed " I'm tired" she whispered " If I sleep will you be here when I wake up?"

Gil helped her into the sheets " I promise I won't leave you."

he turned to pull up a chair ' I'll be right over here."

Catherine pulled at his shoulder " Lay with me.Please?"

Gil nodded " Okay." and sat on the bed next to her

Catherine laid on her back staring at the ceiling "they can't find them."

"Who?" Gil replied

"Sam.. no on has seen him since we were found.. and no one has seen Harrison."

"Gil leaned over and softly touched her faced as he did so he felt her flinch.

"You don't have to worry about that, just sleep."


	33. release

CHAPTER 33 ABDUCTION

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

PICKING UP THE PIECES...

This chapter is taking place about three to five days later...

* * *

"I don't think she is ready to be released" The doctor argued with Gil

Gil sni ckered " The only reason she is here is because she tried to hurt herself."

"Kill herself " the doctor corrected him " Big difference.."

"Okay..Kill herself" Gil added " But you don't know why, you have no history or any facts as to what she was going through and why she did what she did!"

"That has nothing to do with it" the doctor replied " She could still be a risk to herself or others."

Gil shook his head " That's nuts, Catherine would never hurt anyway and she is not a risk to herself anymore..I know her better then anyone , If she wanted to try kill herself again she would have done it, already and she wouldn't have failed, but she doesn't she's not a risk anymore."

The doctor sighed under pressure " Okay, If I do sign them and allow her to leave, I want her back here two to three times a month for assessments and I am prescribing medication for depression."

"No!" Gil snapped " She's not depressed, She doesn't need drugs or any medication, she's not crazy, all she needs is to be in her own home and know that she is safe and with her family."

"It's standard procedure to prescribe medication, when a person has a episode or a mental breakdown and attempts suicide there is something seriously wrong."

"Do what you want, I am not forcing her take medication because I told you she's not crazy and she's not depressed, all you have to do is talk to her and you'll know that."

"That's the point" the doctor argued " She came here and she wouldn't eat."

"But she eats now, at least two meals a day for the past week." Gil added cutting him off.

"She wouldn't talk.." the doctor tried to keep up the argument

"Well" Gil began " Not with you or your employees, but she's very vocal with me, maybe it's because every night your nurse was trying to stick her with a needle to help put her to sleep, forcing her to relive on the most horrific moments in her life, maybe that's why she wouldn't talk to you, maybe that's why she stopped eating, because she was so upset about what was happening, did you ever think about that?"

The doctor stood speechless, but reached down and quickly signed the release forms.

Gil thanked the doctor and went to tell Catherine the good news.

When he arrived in the room she had already fallen asleep.  
Gil quietly went her beside and watched her sleep.

It had only been a few days but already you could see a difference in her. She was getting the coloring back in her skin, she was sleeping more and crying less, so the bags under her eyes almost disappeared. The wounds on her wrists were healing as well as they could. All in all Catherine was coming back.

Gil knew she would be okay, it would take time but she would be fine. What he didn't know was that everything could fall apart as quickly as it came together in the next twenty four hours.


	34. Sam and Harrison

CHAPTER 34 ABDUCTION  
-  
Disclaimer: Do not own anything,

* * *

Gil pulled into the driveway and ran to open the passenger side door.

"Gil, I'm not crippled, I can walk, and I can open my own door too."

Gil nodded " I know you can but I want to make sure your okay, and that your relaxing."

Catherine shook her head " Gil, I'm a big girl." she replied as she headed toward the door.

When she realized Gil was following behind her she stopped " Gil what are you doing?"

"I just want to make sure you get inside okay, before I go and get Lindsey."

Gil there are not monsters in here, I'll be fine, just go get Lindsey."

Gil nodded and headed back towards his tahoe. " I'll be back soon."

Catherine nodded and headed inside.

As soon as she entered the house she felt a presence and wished she hadn't rushed Gil to leave. She quickly turned around to stop him but he had driven out of sight.

Catherine let out a small breath, " You're okay Catherine, you're fine."

She put her bag on the floor by the door and headed toward the kitchen.

When she entered the room she stopped in her tracks, the man that sat at her kitchen table caused her heart to beat faster, her breathing grew deep, and her body began to tremble. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she tried lifting her feet to run, but they were stuck.

"Catherine?" Came a voice behind her " It's good to see you."

Catherine's eyes were the only thing that moved. As Sam Braun appeared from behind her and Harrison sat in front of her.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you" Sam whispered trying to comfort her. " The night I found you, he disappeared , they told me at the hospital about your condition and I couldn't let him get away with hurting you..my daughter.. I couldn't deal with that, I let you down in the past and I have to start making it right."

Sam went to the table and pulled Harrison to his feet, his face was bruised and bloody and it was clear he feared losing his life.

Sam pushed him to the floor " The things you did to my daughter were unforgivable"

Catherine looked from Sam to Harrison her head spinning in confusion. Why had he brought him here? Why would he make her face the man that had potentially destroyed her life?

Catherine had all these questions but her body wouldn't let her speak.

She closed her eyes hoping this was another bad dream but disappointment washed over her when the two stood in front of her when she opened her eyes again.

Catherine's head was spinning, everything seemed to be moving so fast, Sam had pulled out a gun, it was clear that he was distraught but how could killing Harrison in front of her, in her own home, be good for anyone?

Sam was yelling by this time, Harrison begging for his life. Flashbacks flooded her mind and still she couldn't escape the nightmare.

She wished Gil was there, he would make everything ok, he always did, she felt safe with him, she needed him, where was he? what was taking him so long?

All these questions floated around in her mind, everything else seemed to be in the background, everything was hazy, like a dream, Catherine closed her eyes once more and then opened them again .

Nothing happened, nothing changed. This was to much for her.

The gun went off, Harrison fell to the floor, Sam reached out to her.

"It's all over, he'll never hurt us, you won't have to worry about him, he's gone."

Catherine looked at Sam with a blank expression, seconds later Catherine's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.


	35. will you wait for me?

CHAPTER 35 ABDUCTION

Summary: On an outing at the mall with Lindsey, Catherine is  
abducted leaving only one witness. Her daughter. Gil is called to  
investigate, the case. Why was Catherine abducted and what does it  
have to do with Sam Braun?

PICKING UP THE PIECES...

* * *

Gil pulled into the driveway half an hour later.  
Lindsey was bouncing with excitement about seeing her mom and finally being back home.

She jumped out of the suv and was the first inside the house.

"MOM!" he called running through the living room and up the stairs. "MOM!" she yelled once more.

Not getting any reply she grabbed the handle to Catherine's bedroom door and burst inside. " Mom?" she lowered her voice when she saw the lights out and the room dark. " Mom you in here?"

Lindsey flipped on the light and found the room empty. Her next stop was the bathroom but she could tell from afar that it too was empty.

Lindsey shrugged it off and ran back downstairs and toward the kitchen.

Gil was bring in Lindsey's bags when he heard the scream for help.

He dropped everything and ran in the house.

The first thing he saw was Harrison's body and a pool of blood surrounding him, then there was Catherine.

Gil pulled Lindsey away from the scene and took her outside. Her body was trembling and she as trying not to cry but she worried about her mother.

"Lindsey? I need you to do something for me" Gil began.

Through the sniffles Lindsey nodded

"I need you to take my phone and call Brass, tell him we need him to come really fast okay?"

Lindsey nodded and Gil turned and headed back inside.

He reached the kitchen and ran to Catherine's side. At the feel of his touch her eyes fluttered open but she still seemed lost.

Catherine?" he whispered gently taking her face in his hands. " Cath..talk to me."

Catherine didn't say a word.

Gil looked in her eyes. He couldn't see her, Catherine was gone.

* * *

.Three days later.

Gil was sitting in the waiting room like he had been for the past three days. The doctor had come talked to him every few hours, But he was refusing to let Gil in the room or near Catherine.

Gil decided that this time when the doctor came back he was going to demand to see the women he loved.

Gil paced back and forth for almost another hour before he saw Dr. Brenner heading his way.

Gil raced up to him " How is she when can I see her?"

The doctor led him to a chair and motioned for him to sit.

Gil refused " I have been sitting out here for three days you let me see her!" he demanded

The doctor sighed " She has requested no visitors sir."

Gil was taken aback.They had all told him she was in deep depression and still wasn't speaking. " What do you mean she told you, you said she wasn't talking!"

The doctor nodded, she was..she is but she can communicate and she gave word that no one was to see her.

Gil sighed in frustration " Well when can I see her , When can she come home?"

Doctor Brenner shook his head " She's not leaving this hospital, only if it is to be transferred to a facility where she can get extensive therapy and counselling."

"NO" Gil was shaking his head furiously "She's not going to any facility, she's coming home with me and her daughter and we can help her."

The doctor sat down " Sir, with all due respect she doesn't want to go home with you! Staying in the hospital or being transferred was her idea. Why do you think she has been telling us not to let you in?"

Gil just stared at him " You're lying, your trying to keep her from me and I want to know why, "

Dr. Brenner stood up to confront him " Sir, I know.."

"Dr. Brenner?" a female nurse came to his side and whispered into his ear.

He nodded and thanked her and waited until she walked away to tell Gil what she had said.

"Ms Willows is asking for you."

Gil nodded" That's what I thought" he snapped and brushed past the doctor.

* * *

When Gil entered her room she was being helped back into her bed.

As soon as the aid was gone Gil was by her side.

Catherine looked into his eyes and could see the questions he had for her and she could see the hurt he was feeling . She knew that he knew he was lied to.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, trying to avoid any eye contact " I shouldn't have told the doctor to lie to you."

"I have been sitting out there for three days, worried sick about you! They told me you're so traumatized, so sick that you went back to not eating or communicating or even sleeping!"

Catherine nodded and dropped her head " I am sick Gil" she replied " I need help and you have a life, I am not going to put that burden on you."

Gil shook his head " No, you know that I love you and that I would take care of you no matter what!"

Catherine snapped her head up and glared at him " That's right, I know that, and when you left me, you knew that but you went anyway and I had to deal and now it's your turn to deal."

Gil scoffed " That's what this is about, You are pushing me away because I left?"

Catherine shook her head " NO, this is about me and what I need, I can't go on like this , I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'm scared Gil and all I keep thinking about are the horrible things that happened to me and all I keep seeing in my head is my father with that gun and Harrison just lying there."

Gil took her hand in his " I can help you, Lindsey and I can help you"

Catherine pulled away " I can't raise Lindsey, not when I'm like this, I need you to promise me you'll be there for her and if she is to much for you, Nancy said she'll take her off your hands, or you can let the state put her in care but I know you won't do that, and I wouldn't want that for her."

Gil took her hand back and this time didn't let her pull away " Why won't you let me be there for you?"

Catherine felt the tears coming and ignored his question " I also need you to promise that you won't come see me until I am better!"

Gil looked at her stunned

"I hate that you see me like this, like this weak and helpless person I have become. Please promise me."

Gil nodded choking back his own tears " I promise" he whispered

Catherine sniffled as a single tear escaped "This is my decision Gil and I know you will respect it"

Gil shook his head and wiped away his own tears " What about us? Maybe I am being selfish but what about you and I..I love you"

Catherine nodded " I don't expect you to wait for me, I don't want you to stop living because I am not there."

"I won't love anyone else you know that" he replied

"Then will you wait for me?" Catherine whispered

Gil nodded " I've been waiting for twenty years. What's one more?"

Catherine didn't reply as she felt his grip loosen and her hand fell to the side. She closed her eyes and the tears fell furiously. " I love you Gil" she whispered as he walked out of the room.

In the hallway Gil was as emotional as Catherine as his tears trailed down his face. " I love you" he whispered as he turned and walked out of the hospital

THE END

* * *

F.Y.I  
This is probably not how you expected this fic to end but, you bet that a sequel is in the making...like a 1 year later type thing... 


End file.
